Huroshan Lexicon
This is a combined lexicon for the languages of the Hurosha Empire. Low Kasumori *'Arch:' Militiary commander in charge of one entire aspect of a regions armed forces. High Kasumori *'''-jin:' Used to indicate a persons origin region. For example, A Jarrlander would be called a Jarrland-jin or Jarr-jin. Zar-jin is an early Kasumori indication of Bucka. *'Shushan:' Village Elder that is leader of that particular village. Appointed every 7 years. *'Hitsuji:' Sheeplike beings that inhabit the Kasumi plains in Kasumor. They produce cotton as fur instead of wool. *'Cloudiz:' Fey-like people that lived in Kasumor. Due to divine influences, they are beginning to come back as a race. *'Kyuden:' Name of the royal palace/fortress in which the ruling family of the Hurosha Empire resides. Located in Earthhome, Kasumor. *'Sakura Matsuri:' A festival held at the city of Kasumin in Kasumor. At the festival, every individual is considered equal. Who does not obey this rule is forbidden to enter the festival grounds. *'Mushi Heishi:' Kasumori soldier regiments focused on insect-based aerial combat. Literaly means Insect Warriors. *'Ninja Tai:' Tekorva-jin soldier regiments focused on guerilla combat. Literaly means Ninja Squad. *'Inochi:' The concept of Life in the Ashmaric religion. *'Hakobi:' The concept of Progress in the Ashmaric religion. *'Gouyuu:' The concept of Prowess in the Ashmaric religion. *'Odochi:' Swordpriests of the Ashmarism faith. *'Kogei:' Sagepriests of the Ashmarism faith. *'Gakusha:' Craftpriests of the Ashmarism faith. *'Choten:' Highest pinnacle of Prowess one can achieve. *'Shuzoku No Henkaku:' Change of Families. An event of changing dynasties that occurs on average once every 300 years. *'Mushi Gari:' A popular sport in Hurosha, revolving around teams trying to catch a wingless cricket. Literally means Insect Hunt. *'Youji:' A wildlife and plant reserve bordering the Academy of Culture and Prowess. Literally means Cradle. Bucka *'-son/-dhar:' An addition to the back of the name of the father to indicate the relations. -son is used for sons, -dhar is used for daughters. *'A Marow Por:' The Death Gate. Massive metal gate connecting above ground Zargrim to below ground Keldagrim. *'Caudarn Killan:' Cauldron Valley. Valley home to a multitude of dire predators. *'Castal a'n Sperez:' Castle of the Spirits. Collection of waterfalls rumoured to be home to powerful fey creatures. *'Bori:' The ancestrial diety of the Bucka. Also called the Great Eel Spirit. Religion is led by the Hovermaster Uberdruid. *'Tânedhan:' Raven-sized phoenixes living in the north of Zargrim. Literally means Firebird. *'Frôz Puscas:' Electric Eels living in Zargrim's lakes. Literaly means Current Fish. *'Bucka a'n Pednplas:' Capital of the Bucka. Zargrim's capital city. *'Sita a'n Scolur:' City of the Scholar. A city in Zargrim known for its engineers and inventors. *'Sita a'n Helhier:' City of the Hunter. A city in Zargrim which is used by hunters hunting in the Caudarn Killan as a base of operations. *'Tarneidga'Soudor:' Bucka soldier regiments focused on hovercraft combat. Literaly means Hover Troopers. *'Gorhal Mester:' Bucka soldier regiments focused on naval combat. Literaly means Ship Masters. *'Doar'Brezelar:' Menhîrin soldier regiments focused on infantry combat. Literaly means Warlike Continents. *'Devowria an Noar:' Menhîrin soldier regiments focused on Wurm-based mounted combat. Literaly means World Devourers. *'Diasseth Nerth:' Menhîrin Fighting Style from the Scrolls of Prowess. Literally means Everlasting Power. Maighdeannian *'Dearg Sreang': Red kelp found in Cuan that has alchemical properties. Literally means Red Cords. *'Maighdeann:' The name the inhabitants of Cuan gave to their own kind. Literally means People of the Sea. *'Uisce Damhsóir:' Maighdeann soldier regiments focused on aquatic combat. Literaly means Water Dancers. *'Cuan:' The name the Maighdeann gave to their homeland. Literally means Ocean. *'Borb Aigeann:' A deep rift reportedly home to the Toirmisgte Dia. It's ill-advised to come near this place. Literally means Ferocious Rift. *'Toirmisgte Dia:' The name given to the creature the Menhirin expedition force encountered on their first exploration journey underwater. It wiped out half of the expedition force. Theories suggest it might be the One who Watches. Literally means Forbidden God. *'Ban-sheinneadair:' An cadre of skilled female Maighdeann singers. Literally means Maidens of Song. *'Òrdha Machair:' A shallow part of the ocean where Dearg Sreang thrives and is cultivated. Literally means Golden Expanse. *'Òrdha Cathair:' The capital of Cuan, home to many of the Maighdeann race. Literally means Golden City. *'Cuartan Cuan:' Series of maze-like rifts on the seafloor of Cuan. Literally means Ocean's Maze. *'Greis:A major trading city in Cuan. Literally means Prowess. *'''Corraich: Maighdeannian for Wrath. The Abyss of Corraich is named thus. *'Athbheirthe:' Maighdeannian for Reborn. Used in the motto for the Abyss of Corraich. Rockspeak Rockspeak: Menhirin speak in a strange language that resembles morse code, but on a frequency so low that normal creature cannot hear it. This language is refered to as Rockspeak. However, due to its strange nature, a glossary cannot be constructed. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18599895&postcount=1 Category:Lexicons